Realgar Wine
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Peking Duck |pairs2 = |paired1 = Dragon & Phoenix |paired2 = |fa1 = Rabbert |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Steamed Crab |food type = Alcoholic Beverage |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 雄黄酒 |personality = Refined |height = 178cm |likes1 = Zitui Bun |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Shingaki Tarusuke |cvcn = Feng Xiu (风袖) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I hope my poison will protect you and be of use to you, and never harm... |bio = He is not very wise in the ways of the world, and so seems a little standoffish. He doesn't like coming into contact with too many people. He once upon a time committed many acts of harm against others, although unwittingly, but he will work hard to help those he wants to help. |food introduction = Drinking realgar wine is a tradition among Chinese people during the Dragon Boat Festival. Not only does it keep away bugs and act as a detox for the Five Poisons, it can also be used to treat sores and bug bites. The only catch is that realgar wine itself is toxic, so you can't drink too much of it. |acquire = *Events |events = *Wormwood & Cattails *Wine & Realgar *Forgotten Encounter *Poetic Memory |power = 1501 |atk = 51 |def = 14 |hp = 423 |crit = 532 |critdmg = 998 |atkspd = 1523 |normaltitle = Evil Eradicator |normal = Realgar Wine summons a medicinal concoction, dealing 40% ATK as damage, plus 35 extra damage to all enemies, while also reducing per second energy regen for all enemies 2 pts, lasting 3s. |energytitle = Plague Breaker |energy = Realgar Wine stores up medicine in his pill furnace, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 225 extra damage, also lowering ATK by 15% for all enemies, lasting 5s. |linktitle = Super Plague Breaker |link = Realgar Wine stores up medicine in his pill furnace, dealing 60% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 270 extra damage, also lowering ATK by 20% for all enemies, lasting 5s. |pair = Peking Duck |name = |contract = Hello. I'm Realgar Wine, at your service any time. |login = You've returned. If you have no other business to attend to, then get some rest. |arena = This temperature couldn't be better as far as I'm concerned. |skill = If that's the case, then I'll get rid of you sooner. |ascend = What is this feeling... |fatigue = Can I go rest a bit? I feel a bit tired... |recovering = I'll recover soon. I won't hold up your plans. |attack = As you wish, I will sweep away all obstacles. |ko = In the end, it seems I'm still not good enough... |notice = This is some food I made. Try it, Master Attendant. If you think nothing's off, then you can keep enjoying it. |idle1 = It would be better not to let Master Attendant see these things. |idle2 = Where did my mugwort go... |idle3 = It's just a little bit. Enough to teach him a lesson. |interaction1 = If possible, I'd appreciate it if you didn't poke me like that. ...No! I don't dislike you... I'm just worried the poison on me will harm you... |interaction2 = Master Attendant, have you seen my calamus flower... Ah! Sorry, I know who has it. |interaction3 = Master Attendant... Is there something you want to tell me? If so, just come out and say it. |pledge = I will fulfill your every wish. |intimacy1 = Be careful. If the trace poisons on my person should harm you, then what would you think of me? |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, I've prepared a scented sachet for you. It can protect you when I'm not around to. |intimacy3 = I will always treasure this moment in my heart. |victory = Just doing my job. |defeat = I've disappointed you. This is my fault. |feeding = You've actually prepared a portion for me...?CN Feeding: I can't believe that you prepared my share too....... |skin = Loyal Snake Shadow |format = png |skin quote = Let that distant loyalty fade into the past. May the peace furnace stay by your side, and may all things be as Heaven wills. |skin acquire = Forgotten Encounter event. |skin 2 = Years Together |format 2 = png |skin quote 2 = Looking back at the past, the years we watched together were all spent with you. |skin acquire 2 = TBA |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = *A Calamus (or Sweet Flag) is a type of herb. *In Chinese Medicine, the 5 poisons (五毒) are 5 poisonous animals, namely: some species of toads, scorpions, snakes, centipedes and lizards. *The sores in food introduction refers to those life-threatening types (eg. Cancer sores, etc.). *Dan medicines are a type of immortality pills. *Artemisia argyi, commonly known as silvery wormwood or Chinese mugwort, is a herbaceous perennial plant with a creeping rhizome. It is native to China, Korea, Mongolia, Japan, and the Russian Far East (Amur Oblast, Primorye). It is used in herbal medicine for conditions of the liver, spleen and kidney as well as a flavoring and colorant in Qing Tuans. *In this context, a sachet is a small scented cloth bag filled with herbs, potpourri, or aromatic ingredients. There are many uses for sachet, such as evil warding in China and protection from parasites and miasma in Medieval Europe. Help to induce sleep when George III of Great Britain and Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg use it. *Realgar Wine more likely refers to Dragon & Phoenix in Idle3. *The Dragon Boat Festival is held on the 5th day of the 5th month of the traditional Chinese calendar, corresponding to May-June of the Gregorian calendar. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Zongzi. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}